


Laundromat Love

by fanwit



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I’m in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and i noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the fuck’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundromat Love

**Author's Note:**

> Au from: [here ](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/112392287541/list-of-aus-to-consider-where-one-or-both-of-ur)

Marvin’s at the laundromat, down to his underwear, with all his clothes in the washing machine. He learned from Daffy it is the Earthling custom. But he is noticing everybody else in there is fully clothed. He wonders if Daffy was just messing with him.  


The washing machine next to his is finally taken by someone who appears to be a hunter. The man glares at Marvin then begins to put his clothes in the machine. Marvin notices they’re covered in blood. He doesn’t know what is normal but he’s pretty sure clothes covered in blood aren’t.  


He opens his mouth to say something but the man narrows his eyes. Marvin decides it’s better not to say a thing than to be killed by this man. He watches him set up the machine. When it’s finally running, he starts to leave but Marvin stops him.  


“Do humans really just strip down to their underwear to wash their clothes?” he asks and it’s clear the man is expecting another question. His eyes widen and he looks down at Marvin.  


“It depends.” The man shrugs.  


“Depends?” Marvin pushes.  


“If there’we cwothes,” the man says as if it’s obvious. Which, in hindsight, it is.  


“I’m Marvin.” Marvin holds out his hand. “The Martian.”  


“Mawvin the Mawtian?” the man repeats. “Do they caww you that?” Marvin isn’t sure what 'they' is referring to.  


“If you mean my friends, yes.”  


“Your fwiends,” the man says flatly. Marvin doesn’t understand why he’s reacting like that. There is much more to learn about Earthlings, he is realizing.  


“Yes. Daffy and some others.” Marvin feels defensive. He can have friends. The man’s eyes light up.  


“Daffy? You don’t mean that duck.”  


“Well, is there another duck called Daffy?” Marvin is genuinely curious. The man just gives him a crooked smile.  


“And Bugs?”  


“Yes. I don’t really like him.” Bugs seems to be against the idea of destroying Earth to improve his view of Venus. He isn’t sure why.  


“You must be the one that Bugs’s compwaining about.” The man finally holds out his hand. “I’m Fudd.”  


“Fudd. An interesting name.”  


“Don’t caww me anything ewse.” The man named Fudd tightens his grip. And he smiles, and it sends chills up Marvin’s spine.  


“I don’t plan on it.” Marvin doesn’t think about the fact he was just intimidated by an Earthling. One with a speech impediment at that. The machine dings, interrupting the awkward silence. Fudd lets go of his hand.  


“Want hewp with that?” he gestures toward the machine. Marvin shrugs. Fudd opens the machine and just takes the whole load out. He moves towards the dryers. Marvin just stands there, unsure of what to do next. “Move faster, nimwod.”  


Marvin rushes to the dryers where Fudd is waiting for him. Marvin takes out some quarters and opens the dryer. Fudd dumps the load in and Marvin inserts the quarters.  


“No! No! How many times do I have to tell you that you’re not allowed here?!” Marvin looks up and there’s a large man shouting at Fudd. “I’ve had enough of your blood-soaked clothes! I don’t want any of that here!” He moves to open the dryer but Marvin stops him.  


“He was helping me.” Marvin attempts to growl. He isn’t sure if it was intimidating enough but the large man still backs off.  


“You helped someone?” He sounds incredulous. “A killer helped someone?” A killer? Marvin isn’t sure if he should panic.  


“I’m not a kiwwer,” Fudd mumbles and somehow that’s enough to calm down Marvin. The large man just shakes his head.  


“As long as you aren’t cleaning your clothes here, it’s fine with me.” Marvin doesn’t know if he should mention Fudd’s load over in the washing machines. With a glance towards Fudd, he decides not to. The large man leaves and Fudd turns back to Marvin.  


“Thanks for not saying anything.”  


“But-” Marvin begins.  


“About my cwothes,” Fudd adds, ignoring Marvin.  


“Oh.” Marvin hesitates. “So why-”  


“It’s not impowtant.” Fudd waves a hand. “Just know I didn’t kiww anyone.”  


“Okay.” Marvin nods. And he receives a smile in return. He likes the smile, it makes Fudd look all cuddly and cute. He wants to make him smile more.


End file.
